Otro cuento de navidad
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Jimmy es visitado por los tres fantasmas de la navidad pasada, presente y futura tras haber arruinado la ilusión a todos sus amigos. ¿Podrá Jimmy entender todo lo que ha ignorado? ¿Qué descubrirá? Cuento de navidad terminado ¡UNICO CAPITULO! Feliz Navidad.


**Otro Cuento De Navidad.**

La navidad estaba muy cerca y todos en Retroville están muy contentos por ello. Las calles estaban llenas de adornos, lucecitas de todos los colores. La ciudad estaba vestida de blanco pues la nieve lo cubría por completo y los villancicos. Los villancicos no podían faltar.

El aire frio se hace presente abrazando a todos en la ciudad, las personas llevan suéteres, bufandas, botas y todo tipo de vestuario para abrigarse.

-¡Feliz Navidad! , ¡Que Dios lo bendiga!- Eran las típicas frases que se deseaban todos. Los buenos deseos reinaban en los corazones de los habitantes.

Las compras no podían faltar, los regalos, y sobre todo el enorme árbol de navidad que se encontraba en el parque más grande de Retroville.

Jimmy Neutrón ignoraba todo esto y se perdía de las maravillas y de la felicidad de estas fechas.

Desde principios de diciembre se lo había pasado en el laboratorio obsesionado por inventar quien sabe que cosas, odiaba todo lo referente a la navidad, Jimmy recordaba que hace un año Santa Claus le había traído la estrella que tanto quería y también sabia que ese ser gordo era un genio pero aun así, por alguna razón no estaba a gusto con estas festividades.

Él consideraba que todos esos deseos, las palabras, las luces y toda esa alegría eran muy tontos e hipócritas. Pero nada de eso le importaba, él solo estaba deseoso de inventar y e incrementar inventario en un 50 %

Hugh y Judy, ya estaban acostumbrados a que su hijo nunca les ayudara con las decoraciones navideñas, Carl y Sheen sentían que era muy normal que en esas épocas del año su amigo no estuviera con ellos compartiendo sus pensamientos. Libby y Cindy se hallaban mas unidas que nunca.

Libby amaba estas fechas por que veía a una Cindy diferente, una chica linda, tranquila, amorosa, paciente, alegre, con una enorme sonrisa y con muchas ganas de siempre ayudar, ella sabia que su amiga en realidad y muy en el fondo era así y su actitud de ruda era solo para protegerse.

Cindy por su parte, tenía tiempo que no molestaba a Jimmy, exactamente desde que empezó diciembre pero aun así en estas fechas ella sabia que él seria el mismo niño egocéntrico. Fuera ella buena o mala él siempre era igual.

-¡Buenos días Jimmy!- exclamo Carl- Aun no ha llegado el 24 de diciembre como para que te desveles esperando a Santa Claus.- rio un poco- Estas todo soñoliento Jimmy.

-Lo se Carl, es que el laboratorio me absorbió.

-Oye… las chicas, Sheen y yo haremos una "Pre-Posada" hoy en la tarde, es solo para estar juntos un ratito ¿vienes?, jajá, en realidad queremos solo ir al Candy Bar.

-No puedo ir Carl. Deje algo pendiente en el laboratorio.

-Jimmy… no seas así. Date un tiempo.

-Dije que no Carl- Con voz cortante- Punto. Fin de la conversación.- El genio se sentía apurado y de mal humor por la falta de sueño luego llego hasta el salón.

-¡Cabezón!- se alegró Sheen- Te vez terrible, estas fechas son para disfrutar no para estar trabajando cabezón, con ese sueño y con ese trabajo que le das a tu cerebro tu cabeza se hinchara.

-Sheen... la navidad es solo una fecha más. No hay razón para dejar aun lado mis deberes científicos.

-"Que estupidez, desperdiciar preciosos minutos solo para preparar cosas que sucederán solo en un día normal común y corriente no es de mi agrado. El tiempo siempre será el mismo pero no por eso dejara de transcurrir."- pensó.

-Bien cabezón, te dejo para que pienses.

-¡Jimmy!- esta vez fue Libby- Estoy organizando el intercambio de regalos y me temo que este año te toco hacer pareja con Cindy Vortex, el costo del regalo es indefinido, puedes obsequiarle lo que quieras.

-Libby- intento ser cortes- Nunca admití entrar en el intercambio de regalos.

-Siempre lo has hecho. ¿Por qué crees que Carl y Sheen te obsequian algo? Porqué ellos creen que con las aventuras que les das son mas que suficiente pero esta vez al azar te toco con Cindy Vortex.

-No tengo tiempo. Se me acaba el año y mi inventario disminuyo mucho este año, tengo cosas que hacer.

-El sueño te esta matando ¿Y aun así quieres mas?- pregunto Libby.- Como quieras Jimmy, cada quien pasa estas fechas como se le plazca pero te pido que no seas engreído ni malo y le obsequies algo a Cindy.

Las horas pasaron y el genio tenía una ansiedad muy grande por regresar a su laboratorio, sabia que había mucho trabajo esperándolo y los nervios lo estaban matando.

Al fin la campana sonó. El castaño salió disparado de su asiento con dirección a la puerta sin embargo una voz femenina lo detuvo.

-¡Neutrón, espera!- Le exclamo- Tengo que hablar contigo.- El genio gruño.

-¿Qué quieres Vortex?- Noto a la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Neutrón… me toco intercambiar regalos contigo y…. sinceramente no sé que obsequiarte digo… Todo lo que quieres lo inventas y listo. Aun así, me gustaría mucho ir contigo al Candy Bar, seguro que, conociéndote un poco mas como amigo averiguare que regalarte.

-Uno: No tengo tiempo. Dos: No me regales nada, no nos pueden obligar a entrar al intercambió de regalos con que tu y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo en no dar nada es suficiente. Tres: No podrás conocerme de la noche a la mañana.

-Es que yo te conozco Jimmy.-

"¿Jimmy? ¿Me dijo Jimmy?"- Vortex… no cambiaremos de la noche a la mañana. Tú y yo tenemos una relación muy marcada. Tú me odias y yo también y no por que venga un día mas seremos hipócritas. Así que…

-Jimmy amigo no seas malo. Intenta dar un poco de amor y amistad.- dijo Sheen.

- Si Jimmy recuerda que es bonito dar alegría a los demás, hace un año cuando vino Santa parecía ser que habías vuelto a creer en el significado de la navidad. Solo pasó unos días y volviste al laboratorio.

-Somos tus amigos - secundo Libby a Carl. - queremos que estés con nosotros en estas fechas.

- Jimmy... -agarro valor la rubia - sé que soy la menos indicada para pedirte este tipo de cosas pero, así como tu cuentas con nosotros para tus inventos, proyectos y aventuras, así te pedimos nosotros que hagas de esta navidad un recuerdo memorable, contigo, todos como equipo y amigos.

- un momento Vortex- le espeto- tu estas en el equipo de aventuras por que por alguna razón siempre estas ahí y te entrometes pero tu y yo somos rivales, némesis, me haces la vida de cuadritos y ahorita no es la excepción, iba en dirección a mi laboratorio y me estas quitando tiempo.

- Tregua Neutrón- insistió ella- Por los momentos que sin querer queriendo parecemos amigos, prometo… No molestarte ni ofenderte, solo vamos ¿si?

Cindy le tendió la mano al genio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. ¿De que manera ella entendería que no estaba interesado en nada de esas cosas?

- Hipócrita Cindy, no me interesa ser tu mejor amigo solo por una fecha absurda. Tú no podrías ser buena ni por que volvieras a nacer.

- Eres un estúpido niño egocéntrico, y… ¿sabes? Tienes razón. No tengo por que estarte suplicando solo por la navidad, no se en qué estaba pensando cuando creí que las cosas podían cambiar aunque sea solo un poquito. - bravo Vortex

-No eres tan tonta como creí. Una simple navidad no hará que me acerque a ti ni como amigo, ni compañero ni nada. Solo me traes molestias y retrasos como ahora. Con el permiso de todos me retiró, tengo inventos que hacer así que de ninguna manera quiero volver hablar sobre este tema.

El genio se dio cuenta que estas ultimas palabras ya no habían sido escuchadas por Vortex pero si por sus demás compañeros.

- Feliz navidad Jimmy, espero que nadie te haga llorar- Libby se fue tras su amiga.

- Eres injusto cabezón, Cindy solo dijo la verdad y ojala que para la próxima no acepte ser tu conejillo de indias.- Sheen se oía sincero- linda espérame, mi amor voy contigo.-

Solo quedo el gordo. -Jimmy por lo regular te apoyamos, el año pasado a pesar de que me hiciste llorar al decir que santa no existía yo… Te perdone y te seguí, y… y las chicas te siguieron por que querían vengarse. No les gusto que tú siendo mi amigo me hicieras llorar así y para sus malas suertes les fue mal y solo recibieron carbón pero esta vez les regresare el favor y estaré con ellas.

-Bien por ti Carl, no necesito de nadie para inventar.

-Y sé que no te puedo ayudar- contesto.- Pero te lo digo para que no te sorprendas si no te visito al laboratorio y dudo que los demás lo hagan. Feliz navidad Jimmy.- Carl muy seguro se fue.

El genio se quedo parado, y no sabia a quien culpar.

-¡Ah se me olvidaba!- Cindy muy enojada le hablo colocando su dedo en el pecho del chico- Espero que te la pases muy bien en tu precioso laboratorio y que tengas con quien compartir tus inventos. Deseo que la vida no te pase factura. Feliz navidad neutrón, que la pases como se te plazca, solo y sin compañía.

Noto un poco de frialdad en su mirada y de rencor en su expresión. – "No podrá cambiar. Nadie puede, nuestras maneras de ser viene predeterminadas"- se decía.

Llego a su laboratorio, saludo a Goddard y luego se puso a trabajar. Pasaron los días y solo desayunaba, medio comía y cenaba. Sus padres se hallaban preocupados y tristes a la vez pues el chico no hablaba con ellos y ellos intentaban hacerle saber sobre la cena que querían hacer para noche buna. Él chico se reusó.

El día 23 de diciembre llego. Estaba cansado y desvelado pero su inventario había crecido en un 30 %, no supo cuando ni como pero el sueño lo tomo por sorpresa. Un helado viento lo despertó de sobre salto. Vio a todos lados y no encontró lógica para haber sentido eso.

Era un laboratorio y todo estaba perfectamente cerrado. No había manera de que entrara aire a ese lugar.

Opto por creer que su mente le estaba jugando una broma como castigo por hacerle trabajar tanto. Busco el desarmador para seguir pero no lo encontró. Nuevamente sintió aquel frio, helado, con viento.

Esta vez se preocupo. Escucho ruidos, no eran pisadas si no más bien era como si una presencia se encontrará ahí.

Estaba asustado y tras observar silenciosamente que cosas le hacían falta, supuso estar en un sueño y se pellizco muchas veces, era tanta su desesperación que hasta llegó a electrocutarse a muy pocos volteos.

Después de estar resignado alguien se le apareció. Era Libby Folfax.

- Libby... ¿como entraste aquí? - le pregunto. - si esto es una broma te advierto que... - algo cayo al suelo silenciando el laboratorio. El castaño se detuvo para ver a Libby y noto que estaba diferente, tenia u aspecto aterrador. Incluso parecía ser ¿Un fantasma? ¡Ne!

-James Isaac Neutrón, escucha con mucha atención. Te visitaran tres fantasmas esta noche y deberás hacer caso omiso a lo qué te digan. Obedecerles si es posible. Tu actitud debe cambiar y te advierto. No intentes encontrarle un principio de razón lógica a todo esto por qué esta fuera de tu alcance.

La chica sonrió- Pero para no volverte loco yo y los tres fantasmas hemos tomado forma de personas que conoces.

- jajá- rio Jimmy burlándose - ¿No es curioso? Tomaran forma de personas que conozco. Jajá ¡Los fantasmas no existen!

- Te equivocas. Si existen y están fueran de toda ley humana. Solo no queremos asustarte pero a este paso temo que nuestras advertencias serán en vano. Si llegase hacer así el único ser miserable serás tú.

- si Libby como quieras, solo que ya les dije, no por una fecha ridícula voy a dejar de inventar.

- No oses decir eso- grito el fantasma.- te arrepentirás James Isaac Neutrón... te arrepentirás tarde o temprano y por tu bien preferible que sea temprano.- el fantasma desapareció.

-Que curioso, se supone que es Navidad y no Halloween, ya están grandecitos para asustar personas aunque esa tecnología que crea la ilusión de desaparecer fue muy buena y ese aspecto fantasmagórico es increíble. ¿Cindy los habrá ayudado?

Él genio intentaba darle una respuesta lógica y no se preocupo en lo absoluto. Tenía pocos días para que acabara el año y la ilusión de tener un nuevo record de inventos por año ahora era su meta. Esta vez no solo lo interrumpió un viento helado, si no también un ruido y llamado escalofriante.

- James Isaac Neutrón - era un fantasma con la apariencia de Sheen Estévez- soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada. ¡No es ultra genial!- dijo el fantasma con ilusión.

- Sheen por favor, no puedes ser un fantasma y si lo fueras ¿porqué te llamarías el fantasma de la navidad pasada?

- Hay cabezón, eres un genio y deberías de saberlo. Soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada por que he venido a mostrarte lo que...

- Si ya se me recordaras lo mal que me comporte con ustedes.

- No cabezón, de hecho no.

-¿De hecho? Sheen ¿desde cuando sabes hablar así? ¡Y ya deja de parecer un fantasma! ¿Dónde desconecto lo que estas usando?

- ¡Soy un fantasma niño cabezón! – le afirmo, la voz de Sheen se empezó a escuchar mas firme al igual que sus palabras acompañada de una expresión jamás antes vista. Una formalidad y serenidad que asustaba.

- Esta es tu única oportunidad niño genio y debes prestar mucha atención. Te la has pasado arruinando la navidad de todos y es hora de que tomes una decisión.

- ¿A… a donde me llevas? - pregunto cuando sintió como el fantasma le tomaba la mano. - ¡Calla y obedece!- mandó. - wow siempre quise decir eso.- murmuro.

Jimmy no pudo analizar las cosas, parecía que no había física, ni tiempo ni espacio. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba parado en la ventana de su casa.

-Un segundo- se alarmo el genio- Esta es mi casa hace años. ¡Y ahí esto yo!- exclamó.

-Así es. Tenías 8 años. Eras todo un niño ingenuo con alegrías y esperanzas.

-Vaya. Ayudaba a mis papas a arreglar el árbol. Incluso Goddard estaba conmigo. Recuerdo que mamá se asustaba cuando Goddard me elevaba para poder poner la estrella en la punta del árbol.

Sheen lo veía- vaya que era divertido. Recuerdo que en esa navidad mamá y papá aceptaron que Goddard se quedara para siempre conmigo.

-Fuiste un niño muy feliz Jimmy. Amabas la navidad.

-No es cierto. Amaba lo que sucedía.

-Es lo mismo- replico el fantasma.

El niño pequeño que estaba en la casa salió corriendo y su perro robot lo seguía. Sheen, Libby, Carl y Cindy de pequeños se encontraban ahí.

-Escóndete Sheen. No sé que pase pero si tu yo del pasado te mira, ¡será catastrófico para el espacio y tiempo!

-Cabezón… se supone que por eso enviamos a Libby para que te aclarara las cosas. No estas al alcance de la ciencia y no. No pueden vernos. Soy un fantasma y tu algo así.

-¡Me las pagaras Cindy!- exclamaba el pequeño Jimmy mientras correteaba a Cindy. La rubia se reía por que el pequeño que llevaba nieve en el rostro.

-Jimmy te vez muy gracioso.- justo cuando dijo esas palabras ella cayo hacia atrás por el golpe de la bola de nieve.

-¡Oh Yeah!- celebraba el niño- ¡Te di!- Decía mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Me permites Cindy?- la levantó.

-¡Oh mi vestido!- Cindy llevaba un lindo vestido de ruedo. Toda una princesita.

-Tranquila Cindy terminando el genio Goddard te ayudara a que tu vestido se vea tan limpio y desarrugado como al principio.

-¡Jimmy!- lo abrazo

-¡oh vean!- Grito la pequeña Libby- Jimmy y Cindy se unieron ahora ya no será guerra de nieve de chicos contra chicas.

-¡Todos contra ellos!-

Los niños jugaban con la nieve, el castaño salvo varias veces a la rubia y viceversa.

-¡Les ganamos!- grito la de ojos verdes de manera triunfal.

-No se vale.- replico el pequeño hiperactivo- Cindy es una chica fuerte no que a mi me toco con una princesita como Libby y un gordito como Carl.

Los pequeños Libby y Carl se fueron contra Sheen.

-Vaya. Había olvidado todo eso.

-Y me imagino que también olvidaste cuando todo cambio.- El fantasma Sheen y el arrogante Jimmy estaban en el laboratorio. Un Jimmy estaba muy concentrado inventando.

-Basto solo un año para que te dieras cuenta de cuan lejos podías llegar inventando.

-Jimmy- Hablo la voz dulce de la pequeña Cindy- Hay mucha nieve, y queremos un concurso de muñecos de nieve ¿Vienes? ¡Sera divertido!

-Lo siento amigos. Estoy trabajando.

-¿Acaso temes perder Neutrón?- Quiso retarlo.

-Vortex no tengo tiempo para perderlo. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Otro día jugaremos.

-Pero otro día no habrá nieve- Dijo Carl.

-Ni será Navidad.- secundo Sheen.

-La Navidad solo sirve para perder los últimos días del año. Déjenme trabajar.

-¡Pero que egoísta Neutrón!- La pequeña rubia huyo y Libby la siguió.

-"Niñas"… son muy sentimentales es por eso que de ahora en adelante será un laboratorio anti niñas.

-¡Genial!- exclamo el hiperactivo- Navidad solo de niños.

-No Sheen. En un laboratorio no se celebra la navidad. Ahora. Adiós.

-¡Pero como…!- intento articular el Jimmy del presente.

-Bien- decía el castaño del pasado- De ahora en adelante nada, ni siquiera las niñas me detendrán.

-Ella te gustaba y te distraía por que se la pasaban jugando. Fue así como ganaste el odio de Cindy y el como empezó la lucha interminable de chicas vs chicos. Fue así como te empezó a llamar Neutrón y así fue como tus amigos comenzaron a alejarse en estas fechas. Porqué así lo preferiste.

-No me interesa. Aun así soy feliz con mi ciencia.

-Lo sabemos. Pero ¿Y la gente que te rodea?

-Así lo decidí. Y ´posteriormente lo olvide- El fantasma negando con la cabeza desapareció

-¡Carl! Me alegra verte.- Exclamo tras buscar a Sheen con la mirada un par de segundos.

-No soy Carl. Soy el fantasma de la navidad presente.

-¿De la navidad presente? Que ridículo. ¿Eso no asusta?

-Por tu actitud hemos perdido tiempo. Calla y observa.

El castaño noto que estaba en la calle, enfrente de su casa. Vio a sus padres arreglando el árbol de navidad, solos.

-¡Jimbo acompáñanos!, le contaba a tu madre un cuento de navidad con patos, ven, son tus favoritos.

-Lo siento mamá, lo siento papá… debo ir al laboratorio.- Decía el castaño subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Que cruel. Pobre señora Judy….

-Carl- Lo llamo el genio- Es mi mamá.

-Pero es que hace unas galletas- Vio la mirada del castaño- Bien. Pero aun así tu mamá no paso tristes navidades por que tu padre siempre estuvo ahí. Para ella. Siempre. Hasta la actualidad ellos son felices con la compañía del otro.

Neutrón vio que el fantasma Carl tenía razón, sus padres reían mucho con el calor de la chimenea y las luces del árbol. ¿Cuándo habían comprado ese nuevo árbol?

El castaño vio el piso muy avergonzado. Se odio por no haberse dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Y que tienes que mostrarme? ¿Lo que he ignorado?

-No. Ese es tu trabajo. Yo vengo a mostrarte algo más.

-¿Y que es?- Estaba muy intrigado por saber.

-Mi hermosa Judy y… que diga. Tu padre y tu madre tienen algo que muchas personas no. Y se llama compañía. Tu al menos tienes el calor de tu laboratorio y a Goddard pero… hay personas que no. Que están completamente solos y tu los has ayudado a caer mas en la soldad.

-Eso no es verdad. Todos en Retroville son muy alegres. Incluso Cindy.

-¿Seguro?

-Es lo suficientemente inteligente para pasarla bien. Es una persona muy activa.

-Yo no diría eso.

Ambos cruzaron la calle llegando a la casa de la familia Vortex. Afuera había muy pocas decoraciones pero eso no era novedoso.

Al llegar a la ventana vieron que las luces estaban prendidas y que una niña rubia bajaba por las escaleras. En la sala no había nada. Ni árbol, ni regalos, ni decoraciones ni nada. Solo el color rosa del lugar hacia que la casa no fuera tan sombría pero aun así, todo se veía demasiado triste.

-¿Los Vortex no celebran la navidad?

-Lo hacen. Pero de otra manera.- El fantasma atravesó la ventana, Jimmy lo siguió.

Cindy levantaba el teléfono el cual acababa de sonar.

-¿Bueno? ¡Mamá! Si ya es tarde pero dime ¿Vendrán hoy? ¡Si!... Entonces si vendrán a cenar. Claro tendré todo listo. Si mamá nos vemos al rato.

La chica muy alegre preparo todo muy rápido. La cena estaba servida y ella muy tiernamente había colocado velas y adornos. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Si mami ya esta todo casi… ¿Qué? Pero me dijiste que… Si esta bien. Guardare todo. ¿Hasta mañana en la mañana verdad? ¿En la madrugada?- La expresión de Cindy cambio de tristeza a enojo- ¿Cómo que vendrás solo a traer tus cosas? ¡No me digas que saldrán fuera de la ciudad!... Bien. Vayan con cuidado y no se preocupen en levantarme. Pero dime ¿Si vendrás para el 24 por la noche, verdad? ¡Pero mamá! ¿Y yo? ¡Mamá!

Jimmy escuchaba solo lo que Cindy decía- Mamá no me importa que me traigas regalos. Yo te quiero a ti y a papá para noche buena y navidad. Pero… ¿Cómo piensas decir que no los comprendo? Esta bien…. Vengan por sus cosas en la mañana y dejen todo en la sala. Cuando me levante veré lo que traigan. Hasta el 28. Si mamá estaremos en comunicación, si mamá hablare con Libby no te preocupes. No pasare sola la noche buena… si, si, gracias por el dinero. Adiós.

La chica colgó el teléfono con euforia y fue con dirección a la cocina. Tiro todo lo que estaba a su paso, luego con llanto recogió todo y limpio el desastre que ella misma había hecho.

Justo cuando la rubia dejo el trapeador pegado en la pared corrió a su habitación llorando. Ella atravesó el cuerpo del genio que la observaba. Este sintió un escalofrió.

-¡Cindy!- Corrió, subió a las escaleras y atravesó la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- lloraba la rubia mientras se hablaba- Humphrey donde quiera que estés quiero que sepas que te extraño. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?- Lloraba mientras se ponía la almohada en el rostro.

-Hace tiempo- Le hablo el fantasma de Carl a Jimmy.- Su perro murió. Era su único consuelo y murió.

-No es justo- Se dijo Cindy llorando.- No es de Dios estar sola. Y menos en Navidad. ¡Basta Vortex!- se hablaba ella sola- Ni una lagrima mas ¿Oíste? Nadie te va a tener lastima- Pero sus palabras no la consolaron lo suficiente y se durmió llorando.

-¿Pero por qué Cindy….?- El fantasma de la Navidad pasada ya no estaba ahí.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Jimmy se abrazó un poco, noto como de pronto había niebla y de la niebla surgía una persona.

Al principio no pudo identificarlo pero poco a poco la niebla fue dispersándose hasta mostrar a una persona encapuchada. Llevaba una capa negra y una túnica del mismo color que le cubría todo el cuerpo, su rostro era pálido y mostraba una mirada fría.

-Ci… ¿Cindy eres tú? ¡Contesta! ¡Vortex me sacas de quicios!

Cindy negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Eres el fantasma de la Navidad futura?- Asintió.- ¿Podrías hablar? Háblame por favor. No soporto que no me hables, grítame como los otros fantasmas pero di algo, si tomaste la forma de Cindy… ¡Ríñeme por favor!

El fantasma rubio solo movía la cabeza y eso a Jimmy le enfada mucho, prefería mil veces que ese fantasma se portara como una verdadera Vortex.

Ambos estaban aparecieron en el laboratorio.

- ¡Me parece genial! Hermoso saber que en un futuro el laboratorio seguirá siendo parte de mi. - los ojos verdes se posaron en el con frialdad señalando a un lugar.

- ¡Soy yo!... Un segundo no es un futuro muy lejano, tan solo parezco ser un año mayor ¿acaso solo viajamos a la próxima navidad? ¿Que paso con la navidad de este año? ¿Cómo termino?

El fantasma puso sus manos sobre sus labios para silenciarlo. No dijo nada más pues sabia que ella estaba viendo lo mismo que él.

Aquel Jimmy tenía unas grandes ojeras, había bajado de peso notablemente y se veía extremadamente débil.

- Estoy abusando de mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? – El fantasma no le contesto.- Ya veo. Seguramente el año pasado es decir mi presente hizo que las personas se cansaran de hacerme entender. ¡Por Einstein! Soy un genio.

Estaba maravillado- Wow No había notado cuantos inventos tengo. Que maravilla -dijo el genio al tocar una tabla que tenia un papel.- ¡Genial! En solo un año construí más inventos que en toda mi vida. Bien, valió la pena ahora entiendo el por qué mi físico.

El fantasma de la navidad presente se entristeció.

-¿Sabes algo que yo ignore? ¿Esto es lo que no quieren que pase? ¿Que me supere?

-La vida cobra factura- fue lo que articulo Cindy con toda la frialdad y enojo del mundo. Jimmy recordó que algo similar le había dicho la verdadera Cindy.

No tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, segundos después el Jimmy de un año mayor comenzó a marearse, se veía como chocaba con todo y como los líquidos, vasos de precipitados, todo lo que él tocaba, caía a su paso. Goddard no estaba pues el chico cayó y nadie se acercó a auxiliarlo.

- ¡Que me sucede! Por favor ayúdame, esta sudando frio y convulsiona, ¡Por piedad sálvalo!- Jimmy se acercaba al desafortunado chico pero al intentar agarrarlo simplemente no pudo.

No podía tocarlo, solo podía detenerse a mirar al chico. El Jimmy que veía ante sus ojos ponía los ojos en blanco y se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

La convulsión se detuvo y su cuerpo palideció quedando un chico inconsciente. -¿Que sucede? Este no puede ser mi final. Yo no pudo acabar así. ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Por qué nadie socorre, acaso ya no importo?-

De pronto el laboratorio se abrió, el genio sonrió con la esperanza de que alguien lo salvara.

- Jimmy va a enojarse Libby. No podemos pedirle ayuda. Mucho menos robar sus cosas.

- Calla Carl. Son las 4 de la madrugada y dudo que él siga trabajando ¿No viste como se veía hoy? Estaba muy mal. No creo que sea tan estúpido para seguir despierto. Además Cindy se ha ido. Nos necesita.

-¿Pero a quien se le ocurre escapar en noche buena? Afuera estamos a muy bajas temperaturas.- replicaba Carl

- Cindy escapo chicos y no la culpo. Fui a su habitación y no se llevo nada, esta sola en el mundo, sola sin suéter y seguramente sin comida.

-Es verdad con el poder de ultra lord y algunos inventos de Jimmy la encontremos. Libbs… Ese genio es muy poco fijado no se dará cuenta si algo le falta. –

-¡Cielos miren! - grito Carl

- llama a sus padres Carl, Sheen y yo tomaremos lo qué nos sirva. Hay que encontrar a Cindy.

-¿Donde esta Cindy?- Pregunto intrigado- ¿Que será de mi? – No obtuvo respuesta - ¡Di algo! Articula más palabras- zangoloteó a su acompañante. Pero nada funcionaba.

El castaño cayó en un abismó profundo y luego logro ver una luz. Era un hospital.

- ¡Habrán paso! ¡Ahora! ¡Abran paso! - gritaba Hugh el padre de Jimmy. El castaño creyó que su padre lo llevaba al hospital pero se equivoco. Su padre cargaba a una chica de cabellera rubia.

El fantasma de la navidad futura lo había abandonado.

- ¡Cindy! - grito para él cuando vio el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, pálida, fría y débil como una muñeca de cristal, su aspecto entristecía.

El genio siguió a su padre y vio como la acostaban a una camilla luego la metieron a una habitación. Hugh salió y Judy abrazaba a su marido. Libby, Carl y Sheen corrían a toda velocidad haca donde estaban sus padres.

-¿Donde la hayo Sr. Neutrón? - pregunto Carl con valentía.

- Estaba tirada en la nieve. Decía cosas, llamaba a sus padres inconscientemente. Esta helada.

- ¡Despejen, despejen! Preparen la desfibrilación, la paciente ha perdido el pulso. ¡Paro respiratorio! ¡Desfibrilación a 200 julios, despejen, vamos!- exclamaba el doctor.

El genio recordó que no podía ser visto y al escuchar todo eso entro a la habitación. Vio como la rubia debatía entre la vida y la muerte

- 1, 2, 3, ¡Despejen! - Una descarga eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de. La chica

- Vive Cindy vive- pero nadie lo escucho.

- Una vez mas, no perderemos a esta pequeña, menos en noche buena. 1, 2, 3 ¡Despejen!- Nada- No me rendiré, vamos 1, 2,3 ¡Despejen!- el frágil pecho de la chica volvió a respirar. Ella seguía inconsciente.

-Oh que alivio...- Miraba a Cindy con ternura pero lo que escucho lo desconcertó-efectivamente enfermera, el niño de la habitación 233 es mi hijo. Señorita le he dicho que yo respondo por los gastos de esa niña. Si... señorita sé que no soy su familiar pero repito qué la conozco y exijo que la cuiden. - estaba claro que Hugh se hallaba molesto pues no siempre su padre hablaba tan alto.

-Puedo cubrir ambos gastos así que haga lo posible por mantenerlos cuidado.- Jimmy ya No había escuchado lo ultimo pues corrió buscando aquella habitación. Al hallarla entro y ahí se vio acostado respirando con ayuda de algo más. Se quedo mirando su cuerpo inerte por mucho tiempo.

Paso un gran rato y el fantasma de la navidad futura aparecio a su lado, el Cataño noto su presencia

-¿Como es posible que mi vida pueda cambiar en un segundo? En un año, en un solo año fue suficiente para hacer de mi vida el final. El fantasma no le contesto.- ¿Nos salváremos? ¿Viviré? ¿Sobrevivirá ella? ¡Contéstame Cindy! No hay cosa que mas odie que tu silencio, cuando me ignoras Vortex. –

El fantasma solo negaba con la cabeza - ¡Oh! Olvidaba que eras un fantasma y te llamas "El fantasma de la navidad futura".

Se volvió a ver acostado y se desboronó en llanto- Te lo suplico ayúdanos. Haz que las cosas cambien yo...- No termino de hablar. Alguien estaba entrando interrumpiendo su suplica.

-¡Ayúdala, háblale, dile que ella no debe usar su fuerza, hazla entrar en razón! - pidió el genio cuando vio que era Cindy. La rubia jadeaba un poco al caminar era evidente que le costaba mucho. Su mirada era de tristeza y melancolía.

- ¡Estúpido Neutrón!-Exclamo la rubia.- Tienes unos padres que te aman, amigos, inteligencia, una mascota que jamás te abandonara y mírate, débil, vencido, me das asco.

-¡No necesito que me restriegues en la cara todo lo sucedido Vortex!- le contesto Jimmy pero la rubia no lo oyó.

-¿Porque no te cuidaste Jimmy, por que no hiciste lo que te pedíamos?- Los ojos verdes de la chica se nublaron cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarle el rostro al chico que estaba acostado.

- Jimmy… ¿No se supone que eres un genio? Tienes que luchar. No pues morir en navidad. No cuando tu mama a cocinado para ti y cuando tu papa ha hecho un pato de muñeco para regalarte.- Jimmy rio, Cindy lo conocía después de todo.

- Jimmy... debes de despertar... necesito... necesito decirte que no te odio. Que no soy tu rival, eres mi amigo, mi compañero de aventuras, por ti no me siento sola. Por ti he podido reír de en vez en cuando. Y cada vez que tengo clases de karate, Taichí, piano y ballet es por que sé que aunque mi vida este llena de deberes siempre estarás ahí con una nueva aventura.

Las lágrimas corrían en ella. - y si soporto vivir en Retroville. Es por ti. Pero eres un tonto egocéntrico Neutrón ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la gente que te rodea? ¿Lo que tienes? ¿Qué te quieren? ¡Yo te quiero!, ¡No te odio baboso!

-Tampoco yo te odio Cindy- El genio se acercó a ella colocándose a un lado, intento acariciarle el rostro pero no podía sentir nada, ella posaba sus manos en la cabeza del genio.- ¿Te acuerdas que no sabia que regalarte el año pasado, y que jamás te di nada? Bien. Te daré el último soplo de mi corazón.

Dicho esto la rubia poso sus labios en los del castaño al instante se desmayo.

Él hubiera deseado detener la caída pero todo sucedió tan rápido. Los doctores empezaron a entrar y las enfermeras estaban alarmadas. Jimmy sintió una punzada en el corazón, sintió como la respiración le faltaba.

-Doctor estamos perdiendo a ambos. Decídase a quien salvar.

- ¡a ella! Gritaba Jimmy como podía- sálvela a ella. Ella se lo merece. ¡Salvela! - sus gritos eran en vano.

-No hay manera de rescatarla esta muerta. 1,2,3 ¡Despejen!- No… lo estamos perdiendo, vamos niño vive.

El castaño poco a poco fue deslizándose al suelo, su pecho estaba oprimiéndose y un dolor inexplicable pasaba por su cuerpo.

-Esta muerto- Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

-La vida cobra factura. – Era lo que escuchaba- La vida cobra factura.

El suelo se abrió dejando caer al castaño en un abismo profundo y oscuro, lleno de gritos que decían su nombre y aquella frase. Un torrente de culpas llenaba su alma.

- ¡Fantasma de la vanidad futura aparécete! Ya entendí. Lo he comprendido. Puedo cambiar. Por favor ¿Donde estas? Ayúdame, auxilio. Prometo. Ser diferente. No excederme ni ambicionarme. Prometo no arruinar más navidades y abrir mis ojos un poco más hacia el mundo. Valorar lo que tengo, pasar más tiempo con la gente que me rodea, No exigirle demás a mi cuerpo y cuidar lo que existe. Voy a cambiar.

La angustia se apoderaba- Que este no sea el final, que no sea mi final y menos el de ella. Por favor… El de ella No. Ahora entiendo todo, he sido un tonto sabelotodo por favor pido una segunda oportunidad.

Suplico como nunca antes en su vida- La vida no da segundas oportunidades. Cuando se es un hombre de ciencia no se admiten errores, no se perdona pero por favor créeme. Prometo aprender a perdonar y a olvidar. Dar lo mejor de mi cada día, ser valiente y humilde.

El chico sollozaba desgarradoramente. Y todo termino para el en ese instante.

El genio se levantó de la cama se sobresaltó. Noto que tenía pijama puesta- Papá vino a dejarme. - pensó - ¿Que día es? Goddard despierta - le ordenó - ¿A que fecha estamos?

24 de diciembre escribió el perro robot en su estomago. - excelente... Gracias amigo... Te prometo que te daré muchos tornillos y unas cuantas latas. Feliz navidad amigo.-

El pequeño corrió a gran velocidad.- Aun puedo cambiar, aun puedo hacer algo especial.-

- ¡Papá! ¡Mama! Oh gracias a Dios que, están bien. - decía mientras los abrazaba- agradezco mucho a la vida de tenerlos a mi lado y sé que cuando crezca mi personalidad será debido a ustedes. ¡Tengo los mejores padres del mundo! Los amo.

- hijo... ¿Pero qué te paso? Oh claro que te adoramos. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

- Claro Jimbo hijo... tener un hijo genio ayuda a que me regales muñecos de patos mas increíbles.

- mamá, papá. Tendrán la mejor navidad ya lo verán.

- ¿y a ti que mosca te pico?

-No coman ansias ahora vuelvo. El genio tramaba algo.

Jimmy iba gritando feliz navidad mientras hallaba lo necesario.

-¡Carl, Sheen! ¡Que alegría encontrarlos… Son los mejores amigos del mundo… no cualquier amigo hace lo que ustedes hacen por mí. Prometo no volverlos a usar como conejillos de india para experimentos súper peligroso.

-¡Jimmy!- Abrazaba Carl a su amigo.

-No hay problema cabezón… a mi me gusta ayudarte pro que siempre me das dulces- le sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Un favor chicos, no le digan a Cindy ni a Libby que creo en la navidad y prometo darles una gran sorpresa.

-¿Habrá jamón?- Preguntó Carl interesado

-¿Vendrá Ultra Lord?

-Si, y algo parecido- contesto respectivamente. Luego se despidió y corrió.

A Jimmy no le gustaba la idea pero tuvo que pasar parte de la tarde en el laboratorio. Luego había enviado a Goddard que dejara cartas bajo la puerta de las familias Wheezer, Folfax, Estévez y su propia casa.

Después vigilo la casa de los Vortex y noto cuando la rubia se despedía de su amiga, se abrazaban, se deseaban feliz navidad y luego tomaban rumbos diferentes. Jimmy con su campo de invisibilidad logró entrar cuando la chica había abierto la puerta para pasar.

Estando adentro espero a que Cindy se fuera a su habitación, el genio se quito la invisibilidad y de su hípercubo saco a Goddard y todo el material necesario.

Con ayuda del perro hizo de esa triste casa la mejor casa adornada y equipada de adornos navideños incluso si hubiese premios para el mejor árbol de navidad ganaría el que abrigaba la casa Vortex. Cindy se había quedado dormida con su llanto.

El castaño se vistió de Santa Claus. Subió las escaleras, la vio acostada con su expresión melancólica haciendo que le diera un poco de nostalgia así que, se cerco y movió sus piernas para llamarla.

- Feliz navidad Cindy - le dijo. La rubia se levanto y no vio a nadie. Jimmy era invisible.

-¿Quien anda ahí? - preguntaba mientras se frotaba los ojos. - le advierto que se defenderme...

- Jo, Jo, Jo - ella escucho la risa de Santa Claus que en realidad era Jimmy con ayuda de un invento suyo.

- ¿Santa?

- Feliz navidad. Jo, Jo, Jo. Feliz navidad.

- ¿Pero que Diablos sucede? ¿Papá, mamá, son ustedes?- Ante esa idea corrió y baj las escaleras encontrándose con un grande y hermoso árbol de navidad.

- Jo, Jo, Jo feliz navidad Vortex

- ¿Neutrón? - Jimmy apareció

-¿Que se supone que sea todo esto?- Pregunto de mal humor ante la desilusión de no ver a sus padres- ¿Y que haces vestido de santa?

- ¿No es genial Cindy? ¡Feliz navidad! - la abrazo.

- suéltame. ¿Que diablos tramas? ¿Es una broma? Si lo es te juro que desearas nunca haber nacido.- lo amenazó

- No, No, No. Cindy... deja que la magia de la navidad te abrigue- le guiño el ojo

Dig dong. Llamaban a la puerta. - ¿Quien toca a la puerta? - pregunto Cindy.

- Tus invitados, aquí se hará l cena de la noche buena- Cindy se fijo que en una esquina de su casa había un nacimiento. Con su pesebre y animalitos. Solo faltaba el niñito.

-No tengo permiso. Además no tengo ganas de celebrar.

- ¿Segura? La niña vio a sus padres y corrió a abrazarlos pero noto que los había atravesado.

- No creí que los abrazaras. Son hologramas. –Explico el genio- Cindy puede que no estén tus padres pero si todos nosotros.

-¿Y cual es tu plan?

- Que recibas a tus invitados.

La rubia abrió la puerta y vio a Carl, Sheen y a Libby con sus respectivas familias y alimentos.

- Mi madre cocino un rico pavo, también quería contribuir en la cena- dijo Libby.

- La mía hizo un pastel nutritivo pero muy rico.- hablo Carl.

- Mi padre consiguió piñatas. No hay posada sin piñatas.

La Sra. y sr. Neutrón también venían. - Nosotros quisimos traer ponche, romeritos y otros alimentos navideños- Cindy se sentía emocionada.

-¿Jimmy te ayudo? Esto es tecnología de Neutrón. - dijo Libby. Carl y Sheen asintieron.

- La ida fue de Cindy, todo se lo debo a ella, ella me hablo e hizo que mi estúpido cerebro aceptará que no es solo una fecha. Que no es una perdida de tiempo. Que tengo amigos y que se merecen que yo sea reciproco, me hizo comprender que ustedes han estado para mi en las buenas y en las malas.

Los miro a todos- Y comprendí que son parte de mis aventuras, y que sin ustedes nada de eso seria posible pues son sus habilidades mis herramientas para sacarlos vivos de cada invento fallido. Me hizo sabe que han sido para mi y que era mi turno que los ayudara a hacer esta navidad una de las mejores.

- Siempre lo he dicho. Cindy es de otro mundo. Y si se enfrentara Cindy contra Ultra lord barrería el suelo con el. Tienes carácter Cindy.

- Y ayudo a que Jimmy recapacitara.- añadió Libby.

-Todo se los debo a ustedes. Los quiero amigos. Los cinco rieron pero Cindy aun estaba confundida.

-Buenas noches - hablo Cindy.- Es un gusto para mi tenerlos en mi hogar. Agradezco a la familia neutrón por aceptar que sea en mi casa la gran posada. Y agradezco la tecnología de nuestro buen amigo y colega: Jimmy.

Judy lloraba de la emoción, su hijo había sido parte de la organización.

- Yo solo di mi casa, y ustedes la llenaron de alegría. Espero de ante mano que se diviertan mucho.

Jimmy intervino - Cindy que modesta eres. Tú diste más que tú casa, el calor de tu alegría y además preparaste todo muy bien. La tecnología solo ayuda a que todo sea vea mejor pero somos nosotros quienes le damos vida al lugar. Ahora. A celebrar y pasarla bien con los amigos.

Todos estaban en su mundo disfrutando de la comida, la música, las platicas.

Cindy muy astutamente se llevo a Jimmy lejos de ahí- muy bien ¿Se puede saber porque me das todo el crédito?

- No sabia que regalo de navidad hacerte y se me ocurrió esta idea.

-Pero tú dijiste…

- Recuerdo muy bien lo que dije, y tenias razón Cindy, la vida te cobra factura. Me hiciste capacitar a tiempo y ese fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han dado, calla y disfruta Vortex. Lo necesitas.

- Es hora de los intercambios de regalos.- anuncio Sheen.

Entre las madres se obsequiaron bolsas, trastes, productos de cocina etc. Entre los hombres camisas, relojes, entre otras cosas. Carl le dio a Libby un estuche de maquillaje, Libby le dio a Sheen un muñeco de Ultra lord, Sheen le dio a Carl un peluche de llama.

- ¿De quien es este enorme obsequió? - curioseaba Sheen cuando la caja comenzó a temblar, y a explotar.

- ¡Curie! No tenias que hacerte de la muerta para salir de la caja. - dijo Jimmy dirigiéndose a la perrita robot. Goddard se enamoro de aquella canina de color rosa con un elegante moño rojo.

- ¡Cindy tui regalo vuela a tu habitación! ¡Goddard no la sigas, espera!- Cindy y Jimmy llegaron a su habitación hasta que atraparon a la hiperactiva Curie y al enamorado Goddard.

Mientras los robots se "pasaban información confidencial…- ¿Como se te ocurre regalarme un perro robot? –

Para que nunca estés sola Vortex. Ella siempre estará contigo. Nunca más estarás sola. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Estuviste espiándome?- Comprendió todo- ¡Claro!, me espiaste y por eso tu cambio tan repentino, cuando dije que debíamos conocernos no me refería a eso. Te advierto no quiero lastima y tampoco tengo regalo para ti, tu lo dijiste somos y seremos rivales así que antes de que te de tu merecido responde ¿Me espiaste?

- Tú dímelo.- Le contesto el genio mientras le robaba un beso, ella intento separarse pero poco a poco él le acariciaba rostro. Fue un beso tierno, delicado pero fue perfecto.

- Acabas de darme el mejor regalo de navidad. Para el año nuevo tu pones los términos y condiciones, Jimmy se retiro guiándole un ojo.

- oh claro que no. Nadie deja desconcertada a Cindy Vortex sin salir ileso- Lo jalo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios luego lo aventó- ahora si. Ese es tu regalo. Feliz navidad Jimmy. Feliz navidad.

- ¡Cindy! Que misteriosa eres, di algo. Odio cuando me sorprendes y no dices nada, Cindy... – se quedo hablando solo. Ella ya estaba en la fiesta.

El momento de Las piñatas llego, todos se divirtieron mucho burlándose de quienes no quebraban las piñatas, otros se tropezaban por tener vendado los ojos y unos cuantos se sentían victorioso por obtener tantas golosinas.

Por ultimo todos decidieron que Cindy y Jimmy debían acostar al niñito Jesús en el nacimiento lo cual sucedió justo cuando eran las doce de la noche.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Se deseaban todos mientras se abrazaban festejando que ya era 25 de diciembre.

- Feliz navidad Cindy. Feliz navidad.

- Feliz navidad Jimmy. Decían mientras se abrazaban.

- ¡Feliz navidad a todos! - escribió Curie en su estómago.

- ¡Y que Dios bendiga a todos! - escribió Goddard.

Así como ellos nosotros podemos hacer de nuestra navidad momentos especiales e inolvidables, no se necesita ser un genio ni tener todo tipo de inventos y herramientas para saber apreciar lo que se tiene. Ni tampoco perros robots para hacer magia. La magia lo hacemos nosotros. Con nuestras actitudes y deseos.

La navidad puede que sea solo una fecha mas pero es el momento de decir todo lo que no le decimos a aquellas personas importantes. Hacer feliz a quienes amamos como Jimmy hizo con Cindy. De tener nuevos proyectos y querer hacer mejores para el próximo año.

Y así como Jimmy y Cindy tuvieron una hermosa navidad ellos y yo les deseamos.

_**¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2014 a todos!**_

* * *

_**Los personajes y tramas principales descritos no son de mi autoría.**_

_****__**Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón son derechos reservados de John A. Davis y DNA Productions. Cuento basado en la historia original: "**__Cuento de Navidad"_ de Charles Dickens (1843). 

**Sin embargo, puse mi corazón en la creación de esta adaptación, realizado bajo ningún lucro.**

* * *

_**PD1**__ para lectores de fan fiction: _

_Historia dedicada a: _**acosta perez jose ramiro, **_quien me ha seguido desde mis primeras historias. _

_Y__ a todas aquellas personas que han leído mis escritos. Sin ustedes yo no tendría inspiración para escribir. Ame escribir esta historia pero también costo mucho trabajo pero es un regalo de mi para todos ustedes._

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME, LEERME Y COMENTAR MIS PROYECTOS! De corazón ¡GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!**_

_**PD2: **__Les aviso que el Crossover de **Jimmy neutrón Y KND: los chicos del barrio, **estará actualizado para el 2014 primeramente Dios._

_¡Dios bendiga a todos y primeramente nos estaremos leyendo aquí por fan fiction 2014!_


End file.
